Craft processes for making jewelry and curios are well known. One of the known techniques utilizes heat shrinkable material. An individual can draw a picture on the heat shrinkable material and then shrink the material to make an item of jewelry or a curio.
Color printers for attachment to computers and programs for creating color images are well known and widely available.
The introduction of a computer technology into the jewelry or curio making process provides a learning tool and allows a user to be much more creative; however, the prior art process must be altered in order to accommodate the computer technology.